All Within the Pride
by Bleach-ed-Na-tsu
Summary: A drabble (shortish chapter) series surrounding the 'Ligers can't breed', 'Raising Off-spring' and 'Pride of Lions' universes, dedicated to the small Pride that Xanxus and Tsuna have built for themselves within Vongola; the trials and joys that come with that. X27, 59xOc, 69xOc, 96xOc, 1880, LxOc. Reader prompts. MalexMale, MalexFemale. Family fluff. Angst. General.
1. Cinnamon

**So I've begun this because I've been having X27 feels lately; including rereading some of my favourite X27 fics and planning a few of my own. So this I how this drabble series was born. It won't be a set number of prompts, and it won't necessarily be just X27, but all the pairings within the Lion!Verse I've made for most of my X27 fics. **

**Beta'd by mercyn~**

* * *

**Summary**: A drabble (shortish chapter) series surrounding the 'Ligers can't breed', 'Raising Off-spring' and 'Pride of Lions' universes, dedicated to the small Pride that Xanxus and Tsuna have built for themselves within Vongola; the trials and joys that come with that. X27, 59xOc, 69xOc, 96xOc, 1880, LxOc. Reader prompts. MalexMale, MalexFemale. Family fluff. Angst. General.

* * *

All within the Pride.  
Prompt: Cinnamon

* * *

One thing Xanxus would never, ever admit to but a few was one of his ridiculous obsessions. The simply reason for this, because he thought it was a weakness that didn't need to be teased or exploited.

Xanxus knew every single one of Tsunayoshi's obsessions; from the dire need for hot chocolate whenever a migraine hit particularly bad, to the girlish insistence in having either vanilla or coconut scented shampoo or cologne; as fucking expensive as that shit was.

Xanxus was lying of course, he adored that scent Tsuna held; girly or not.

In turn, as Xanxus knew all of his quirks, Tsunayoshi was one of the few to know every single one of Xanxus; the ones he was happy to laugh off, and the ones that were strict and embarrassing secrets.

It was that delicious smell of one of these embarrassing obsessions that woke Xanxus up that morning; even if he was never _truly_ any less than lucid.

"Happy Birthday, love." Tsuna's voice carried like chocolate, and the bed dipped as Tsuna sat on the edge.

"That wha' I think it is?" Xanxus mumbled as sleep fell away and a smirk took a place on his lips.

Tsuna smiled softly, setting the plate down on the bed and kissing Xanxus lips deeply, the man tasted sourly of sleep, but the way Xanxus inhaled both Tsuna's taste and the smell of his breakfast made Tsuna's stomach warm.

"M'hmm, cinnamon toast; your favourite."

"God damn, I love you." Xanxus growled as he captured Tsuna's lips again, purring when he tasted the fragments of the missing bite from his breakfast on Tsuna's tongue.

* * *

**So I hoped you like that, feel free to review with a prompt or scenario (or pairing) you'd like to see and I'll see what I can do. These chapters will vary in length, so we can have some fun with this, eh?**

**Thanks again for your support, **

**Bleach-ed-Na-tsu :3**


	2. Blood

**So here's the first prompt, given to me by my beta. I hope you enjoy. As suggested by a reviewer, I will not put the ages of the characters involved to avoud confusion about timeline etc.**

**Beta'd by mercyn~**

**Summary**: A drabble (shortish chapter) series surrounding the 'Ligers can't breed', 'Raising Off-spring' and 'Pride of Lions' universes, dedicated to the small Pride that Xanxus and Tsuna have built for themselves within Vongola; the trials and joys that come with that. X27, 59xOc, 69xOc, 96xOc, 1880, LxOc. Reader prompts. MalexMale, MalexFemale. Family fluff. Angst. General.

* * *

All within the Pride.  
Prompt: Blood

* * *

Time line: Stephanus (seven), Xanxus (34), Tsuna (28) etc.

* * *

Tsuna flailed slightly when he saw Stephanus slowly tipping his head back. His eyes widened before they narrowed so he could glare at Squalo, who stood beside the child and was supposed to be _helping,_ but was chatting to Xanxus during this entire ordeal instead.

"Don't let him lean his head back, Squalo!" Tsuna snapped harshly, panic in his voice, "He'll choke on his own blood!"

Tsuna would have done it himself, but Stephanus' one year old sister, Chiyo, was currently sleeping in his arms. All Tsuna could do, therefore, was glare at his husband for _not doing anything about this problem._

Squalo quickly tilted the child's head forward, one hand as an extra support on the wad of cloth pressed over Stephanus' mouth and nose despite the small protests of '_but it's dripping into my mouth'_. Squalo eyes the flighty Decimo with nervous eyes before turning to his boss.

"It's like he's never seen a child hurt; wasn't he bullied?"

"Ah, but this is _his_ child. That's the difference." And that answer had Squalo nodding in understanding.

Suddenly muffled laughter hit Tsuna's ears and he looked down to see his little boy, still leant forward so his Uncle-Squ wouldn't hit him, grinning up at him with hot-chocolate eyes.

"Mapa, you don't need to be so worried. It's only a nose bleed."

Tsuna could only flush when both Squalo and Xanxus' knees gave out from their laughter, Stephanus looking none the wiser still grinning because he thought seeing his Mama-papa so red was incredibly funny.


	3. Lolita

**Summary**: A drabble (shortish chapter) series surrounding the 'Ligers can't breed', 'Raising Off-spring' and 'Pride of Lions' universes, dedicated to the small Pride that Xanxus and Tsuna have built for themselves within Vongola; the trials and joys that come with that. X27, 59xOc, 69xOc, 96xOc, 1880, LxOc. Reader prompts. MalexMale, MalexFemale. Family fluff. Angst. General.

* * *

All within the Pride.  
Prompt: Lolita

* * *

Timeline: Tanya and Elexi (16), Mukuro (30),Tsuna (28) etc.

* * *

"You're not wearing that." Mukuro stated, looking over his twin daughters in worry.

It was Halloween and all the older children had been asked to a school party. The adults had all agreed, and the school being for mafia children had certain precautions in place to ensure that the children were safe – in a number of ways.

That didn't make letting his sixteen year old twins go any easier for Mukuro, especially since their older brother Dakota no longer went to the school, and their younger brother Alexander had declined the invitation to help look after Takeshi and Hibari's daughter –Kayla –who had suddenly been brought down by a bad fever.

"Why not, dad?" Elexi asked with a scorned look in her eyes. "Our friends decided on this theme months ago."

"You look like Lolita," Mukuro elaborated in distaste, "you _told_ me it was gothic Victorian; not this!"

"We knew you wouldn't let us go." Tanya snapped, "We're not even revealing that much skin; not as much as some of our friends."

"I won't let you go like this." Mukuro seethed, "Not when those filthy boys at your school can see you."

He made a move to stop them but they both glared at him with eyes of anger and it confused Mukuro. "Why would you care, Mukuro?" They both spat, "We're going now."

Mukuro stumbled under their words as they left. He knew within half an hour that they'd be phoning him in tears and begging him to forgive them because they didn't mean it at all; he would forgive them of course because he understood. But it still hurt so much to hear it. They knew it hit Mukuro hard when they brought up the fact that they were adopted; hit him so hard he sometimes stayed in a stupor for days.

All three of his adopted children were precious to him, and their emotional scars had left deep impressions on them. Dakota was older, and sometimes he could be cold and emotionless like Chikusa, but he made up for it by being protective and hard working; he would never mention or even hint that he knew –even if he obviously did –that Mukuro wasn't his father. The girls however were young when they were adopted; too young to move on and understand what was done to them and too old to let it fade away into their memory. They had built walls to protect themselves, and could lash out with enough emotional destruction to leave even Hibari floored. Sometimes they let their emotions get to them, and it usually ended with Tsuna having to swoop in and pick up the pieces; and punish the girls with his own brand of fatherly love. Letting Mukuro heal.

"Tsunayoshi, what am I going to do?" He sighed, flopping onto the couch in the living room where he knew Tsunayoshi had been listening in. "I want to do the best for them, they deserve it. But sometimes I feel my control slipping and I just want to lock them in this mansion where I know they'll be safe; all four of them."

Tsuna sighed and handed Mukuro the mug of chai tea he had intuitively brewed, "You are doing a better job than any of us can expect of you Mukuro. You've taken on three very unique cases and are fixing them all. Your children are healing because of your patience and understanding."

It didn't seem to work and Mukuro seemed to be just more depressed.

"They're teenage girls, Mukuro." Tsuna laughed, "Don't you remember when Chrome and the girls finally hit the height of their puberty? It was hell. Tanya and Elexi are just overwhelmed by it all still. Don't worry." Tsuna rubbed a hand across Mukuro's forearm in a comforting manner, and he felt the tension fade away.

"I still can't believe they dressed as Lolita. I'm going to burn every single mind where I find inappropriate images of my girls."

Tsuna chuckled comfortably then, happy that his Mist was back. "They're teenage girls, friend." he smiled. "They'll grow out of it into beautiful, young women."

"Thank you, Tsunayoshi." Were the whispered words that greeted Tsuna when he got up to leave.

"Any time Mukuro. Oh, and if you do need to burn minds do you mind telling me? I can't have anyone with inappropriate thoughts about my niece get away with only that."

As Tsuna strode down the hall he smirked, because the last thing he heard was simply:

"Kufufufufufufu!"


End file.
